Pretty little butterfly
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Peloquin sees something in Lori after the events of Nightbreed. He sees...a mate.
1. Aftermath

Peloquin wrapped his hands around the rusting cast iron bars of the cemetery. This one half broken down side was all that was left of the fence that once surrounded their home. His large blueish green eyes looked down the length of it, seeing that it was warped and broken from the explosions, charred black, and laying in pieces in the tall milk grass of the fields. Everything, the tombs, the graves, the weeping statues all destroyed and in pieces. Lori stood beside him, her eye makeup smudged from tears. Just a day ago this had all happened, the town's people had come and the war begun.

That night Boone and Lori had left the few that remained in a barn that sat on an old broken down farm miles away. The few survivors were badly hurt and scared. Narcisse was dead, as was Lylesberg. In fact, nearly most of the breed was dead. They had fled into the night, scared, helpless, and badly wounded. A few of the others had heard Boone tell them to run, that he would soon follow and return. Kinski claimed he had seen it all. Boone had contacted Baphome, and he was in fact destined to be their leader. That it was foretold that the fall of Median was supposed to happen and Boone would be their true leader, now reborn as Cabal. A few of the others agreed, saying it was true. They ran for their life's, miles and miles away to an old run down barn. At least thirty or so of them huddled inside the darkness, bleeding, dying, and scared. They had been discovered. It was like all the times before.

They were alone.

The following morning Lori returned her steps stumbled as she carefully made sure to slide the creaking wooden door shut behind her before any sunlight came in. Everyone was hiding behind large stacks of hay, nursing their wounds, and trying to sooth the little ones. Peloquin was finishing a cigarette next to Shuna. Last night he had been hurt badly, and his chest felt as if it was on fire. Shuna kept trying to look at it, but he pushed her away. His head ached, his home destroyed, and now they were running and hiding. He had spent much too much time on his Earth doing that. The thought of humans doing this to him again angered and sickened him. Plus, he was worried about her. The moment he laid eyes on her, he remembered a woman from his past, a woman he had loved many years ago before he became nightbreed. A gypsy woman with the same exact stunning eyes and beautiful face. The resemblance was truly amazing, it was as if his Isabella was standing right in front of her. In fact, when he watched her stumble down into the darkness just a few days ago, he had snatched her, a hunger over came him unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"She's mine!"

He snarled. He had heard she was Boone's woman, but nevertheless that aching hunger began to badly throb inside of him the moment she arrived. It was foreseen that this would happen, and all because of his own stupid weakness in attacking him, and turning him it began. Now here he stood in the ruined remains of a place he had called home. He knew it was stupid to feel anything since in all this time since he was changed, he had traveled the world and never stayed in one place long.

Since he found the others, they had been to so many different places, hiding and knowing that no matter how much time passed they could never be at knew Midian wasn't any different. Lori returned as the others rushed towards her, eager to hear any news. She fell into Rachel's arms, weeping saying that it was the preacher that had done it. Ashberry. They were heading out of the remains of the ruins, when he suddenly appeared. Lori explained that he looked terrible, transformed.

Just like a... "Monster?" Peloquin remarked, glaring at her. Lori met his eyes for only a second before Rachel held onto her, urging her to go on as the others listened. She explained how he had attacked them, how strong he had been and how it all happened in the matter of seconds. The preacher screamed, almost a roar like a wild animal and had a sickle, before Boone even had a chance with one swipe his head was off and his body fell. Ashberry laughed and began chasing her. Lori told them how she half expected Boone to be okay, that somehow he would save her. "I mean, he wasn't alive to begin with so I..."

She began crying again as Peloquin crossed his arms listening, never taking his eyes off her. Rachel gently reminded her that nightbreed weren't immortal, that like she had told her before there were all different ways they could be harmed or killed. "So the prophecy was wrong..." Somebody whispered. Lori's sad green eyes lifted and locked with Peloquin, the two stared at each other for a moment before Rachel gently urged her to go on. Taking a deep breath and nervously wringing her hands, she told them about how she was able to kick the priest and knock him down, she started to run and Ashberry caught up and tried to slice at her arm. He pulled at herm throwing her down against one of the crumbling headstones and something seemed wrong.

"It was different, he was stronger...faster..."

The others all exchanged looks as Lori told them she was able to break free. Before she ran, she heard Ashberry yelling that he could smell them. That he would return and destroy them all. "I ran and I ran, I didn't stop. I kept expecting him to be right behind me. I didn't know where to go...so I came back. I..."

That's when she broke down. Kinski sighed, lighting a smoke.

"We're alone now...and hunted." A murmer went among the others, all frightened eyes glowing in the dim darkness of the barn. Whispers and cries came from them, before Rachel looked at Kinski.

"The preacher, do you believe he somehow changed?" Peloquin stepped forward, ignoring the pain that was surging through him.

"He must be, only way to explain it."

"Then he'll find us...all of us."

One of them said, hiding back in the shadows. Lori looked up.

"I left Boone there, I...can't leave him, not like that..."

"It would be foolish to go back, he could be waiting."

Peloquin shook his head.

"No, he's smarter than that.

He'll come, but not there. He knows there isn't many of us left, and without a leader we're scattered. I'll go back for his body tomorrow in daylight."

"But can't you..." Lori asked confused. Peloquin shook his head, taking a drag of his cigarette which made his lungs feel as if they were on fire. "You wouldn't think the way I look, but no I can be in daylight, I just chose to stay hidden...I stand out a little bit."

Kinski smirked before Shuna shook her head. "Peloquin you're wounded and one of the strongest, we can't afford to lose anymore. What if that man or others are waiting? Don't risk you're life for a natural..."

Lori dropped her eyes pained and anger began to build up within Peloquin's eyes. Shuna and himself had been lovers many years ago and since then she acted as if she had a right within his choices. Instantly, he pulled away and glared at her. "Boone wasn't a natural, he was a nightbreed because of me. I caused this chain reaction and he was supposed to lead us, guide us, protect us. He gave his life for us..." "Him and his human are the reason this happened to begin with!" Her quills began to quiver as she shot Lori a look full of venom. Peloquin then took a step towards her, reaching over and resting his red hand on her shoulder.

He expected to feel Lori flinch away, or cry out like before. Instead she just sat there, head hung low silently weeping. Looking at Shuna, he made it perfectly clear without even speaking he had drawn a line and she was forbidden to cross it. "I'm going." Lori looked at him greatly, sniffling before she rubbed at her eyes.

"I'm coming with you."

"NO!" Peloquin snapped, turning and bearing his teeth at her. Lori didn't even react, life itself seemed to be drained out of it. With fresh tears beginning to form, she shook her head.

"If they haven't taken it, I know where his body is. He didn't have anyone else besides me...and all of you. I loved him, please."

Peloquin didn't humor her with an answer, instead he stalked away back into the shadows, finishing his smoke. Too much had happened, and he wasn't healing as fast as he usually did. He was angry, tired, and most of all that ache was getting worse. He hated to even admit it to himself, but he had quick flickering visions when he had stared down at her of him throwing her down on the dirty hay littered floor, ripping her slacks off, spreading her legs, and plunging his cock inside of her right up into her womb. He wanted to take her, fuck her, devour her. Feeling a chill, he turned away knowing for her own safety he had to stay away, at least for tonight. The reminder of the day the others soothed Lori, telling her it was okay. That she was with them and they would take care of her. Lori cried in Rachel's arms, all the while Peloquin watched. In just a few hours, he felt he had enough strength to take Lori back. Kinski handed him one of his knifes and warned him to be careful. Peloquin glared at him, snatching the knife and ducking it underneath his red sash belt. "Kinski may I remind you that I'm much older than you." Kinski smirked standing back and holding his hands out in defense.

"Well, I guess I'll just say watch Lori, she's hurting pretty badly right now...in fact a lot of us are." Peloquin's eyes shifted over to Lori who stood by the barn door, clutching her elbows and looking so frightened and lost. He felt that slow burning ache return. Ignoring the others he simply walked towards her.

"Ready?"

Lori looked up at him, her wide eyes rimmed with tears.

"Yes...I guess."

Carefully they opened the barn door, and slipped out into the breeze that was gently blowing. It had been some time since Peloquin felt sunlight on his face, and for just a mere second he had to confess to himself how wonderful it felt. Now here they stood, standing side by side looking at the ruined remains of the cemetery.

"Are you all right?" Peloquin asked, hesitating to show that he even somewhat cared. Lori sniffled, wiping at her streaked eyes again before nodding.

"Yeah, come on...let's do this..." Without another word, she began walking ahead, working her way past the crumbling and broken stones and remains. Peloquin hurried behind her, knowing it wasn't safe for her to just plow ahead in case anyone, most of all that priest. Joining her side, he held his hand out. "Careful and stay close." Lori nodded, walking with him as they continued on their way. Together they began down the slight incline where most of the remains of the tombs were. Several body parts and bodies were laid among the way.

"Just a little further..." Lori spoke as though there were no fear at all. She continued walking, eyes set ahead. For a moment, she almost stumbled on a piece of walk. She lost her footing, before Peloquin reached out and took hold of her arm, keeping her from falling. For a brief moment they locked eyes and the same aching tension passed through him. Nervously, he looked down.

"Careful." "Thanks..." She muttered as they continued walking together, side by side. Peloquin still didn't let go of her arm. Finally Lori stopped, intaking her breath as she cried out and turned, nearly knocking into him.

"There...he's there...God I can't..." Her words became broken as she buried her head against his chest, shuttering and shaking. Right away she began sobbing, her shoulders hitching as she laid against him, fat tears rolling down her round face. Right away, Peloquin very carefully and very nervously slowly wrapped his arms her, unsure of what exactly to do or how to comfort her. Crying, she stood there as Peloquin gently held her, his hand rubbing her back. After a while her cries settled down and became nothing more than hiccups and little sounds. She lifted her bloodshot eyes at his stunning green ones and she frowned.

"Sorry..." He shook his head.

"It's all right, I'll take care of him. Wait here and don't look okay?" Lori nodded, looking grateful as she passed by him, and sat down on a rock. Pulling her legs up, she sat there nervously picking at her sweater as Peloquin went to Boone's destroyed body just a few yards away. Stopping, he stared down at the man who was supposed to bring the prophecy. The man who was returned by his own mark, and was supposed to have saved them. Instead he helped aid in destroying their home, and now got himself killed. Curling his hands into fists, he felt his claws dig inside the red bubbled flesh of his palms before he set off to work.

"Damn you Boone..." He whispered as he clawed at the dirt, making sure he could never return. Within a half an hour, he was finished and all that remained was a mound of packed soil. Standing at it he kicked a stray rock away watching it tumble down through the soil. With that he turned his back on Cabal, the one who had undid their home. The one who set off this terrible chain reaction of death and destruction. When he turned, he saw Lori standing there, her big doe eyes lost and dead as he stared down at the mound of dirt, her stare almost seemed to be in a trance. Quickly, Peloquin joined her by her side, tightly wrapping his hand around her arm. He felt the soft fabric of her sweater as she swayed on her two feet.

"Easy..." He said almost hissing it in her ear. Right away Lori's eyes drifted down to the graves before she lowered her head and again to wail. "No, not Boone, not him..." Her words became broken as her shoulders began to lurch and her entire body became limp. Within seconds he felt her weight pull downward as he saw she had fainted. Grabbing hold of her, he held onto her as if she was a limp scarecrow filled with rags and straw. She was breathing lightly, but had simply collapsed and was out cold. That's when he knew he had his chance. He knew he couldn't take long, after what had happened here there would most likely be others, naturals coming. Sniffing the sky, he listened carefully before picking her lax body up in his arms as if she was a bride being carried to her wedding night. As his eyes drifted down to her chest, slowly rising and falling underneath her sweater and he felt himself harden, he knew this was almost nearly true. He would claim her, and made her his. They didn't need Cabal. He would finally have his mate and maybe, just maybe the tribe could move on without these wasteful laws and rules. They could find someplace else, and he would turn Lori officially into his. They could live in the shadows together... He carried her a short distance from the graves, laying her down on a flat slap of stone that hadn't been destroyed but was nearly completely covered in soft graveyard moss.

Licking his lips, he carefully laid her down and knew he had to act fast. Right away he lifted her arms above her head where her beauitfuil hair pooled out in a fan. Reaching down, he cupped one of her breasts on top of her sweater and watched her face for any reaction. Instead she continued to sleep, breathing lightly. Grinning he reached down and unbuttoned her slacks, pulling them down along with her panties, he slipped them down around her ankles and felt the throbbing bulge below him begin to beat with a pulse. He licked his fangs as his hand hovered above her sex, and slowly danced his fingers against her folds and watched as she softly muttered in her slumber, turning her head to the side. Good, this was good. Reaching down, he undid himself, and yanked his slacks down enough to free his enlarged sex. Standing up on point, he used his hand to hold it and knew if he didn't do this soon he wouldn't get a chance. Never in all the thousands of years that he existed had he felt this excited before. Not since his Bella, but that seemed like a lifetime ago...

Crawling on top of her, straddling and sitting on top of her legs, he slowly spread them each, and worked his way between them. Using his hand, he hovered above her for a moment before he positioned himself and drove himself into her without any warning. In that instant Lori's wide eyes snapped open in surprise and pain. She stared at him with frightened eyes and attempted to scream when he slapped his hand over her mouth muffling it.

"Hush now, it will all be over soon." Lori struggled underneath him, trying to close her legs and trash her head from side to side. Instead it was no use. Peloquin laid there, feeling his sex throb inside up to her womb and took a moment before he withdrew slightly and then slammed back into her again. Lori's eyes were huge and rimmed with tears as a muffled pain filled cry drifted from below his hand. Laughing he slammed himself in again, steading himself before finding the right rhythm and began to pump into her at a fast and un-human rate. His entire body drove into her again and again and again. His ass lifted and it slammed back down between her two spread legs. He pinned her body down, holding her into place as he loudly grunted and bucked his head with each hard thrust. Lori tried shaking her head and stared across down at Boone's grave almost expecting him to burst out of the earth and save her. Instead there was silence, only the sound of the wet slapping of his balls hitting her skin. He tore into her, ripping her insides and was so large she felt herself getting torn apart.

He kept lowering his groin, driving himself into her and making loud roaring sounds as his dreads swung back and forth in place. This went on for nearly an hour. Lori's eyes were beginning to roll back into her head. Peloquin's rhythm wasn't slowing. Instead he continued pumping into her at full pace before finally he opened his jaws revealing long dripping fangs and sank down onto the side of Lori's neck. Shrieking under his hand, Lori snapped her eyes tight before Peloquin thrusted once, and again, and finally released. A coldness emptied inside of Lori as Peloquin collapsed himself and buried his face against her hair. Thin blood trickled from her bite wound as she stared up at the sky. This was hell. Finally, and very slowly Peloquin's breathing became normal as he lifted his head and gazed down at Lori's terrified expression. Gently he reached down, touching her bite wound before he licked his fingers.

"Now my pretty little butterfly, you belong to me." Slowly he worked his softened sex out from her and stood there fixing his slacks as he watched her. Lori laid there, slowly drifting her hands down to her stomach before she turned over, silently pulling up her pants. Peloquin watched her amused as she lifted her body up, still holding her stomach. Peloquin looked around and saw it would be dark soon, they needed to hurry back soon.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Lori ran at him holding a piece of rock. She charged at him screaming and tried to bash his head in but Peloquin was larger, stronger, and faster. Twisting her arm backwards, he roughly pulled her against him, causing her to drop the rock and cry out in pain. Grabbing onto her, he smiled, touching her still bleeding wound before he scooped her up. Staring into her eyes he knew she would be his forever. This time he wouldn't lose her, he promised. Lori screeched at the top of her lungs, her legs kicking as his sparking blue eyed stared at her with a fascinated hunger. Just then Peloquin pulled Lori's hair back, hard enough to nearly rip it out of her scalp. Bending her head back, and stretching her neck out, he slowly ran his tongue over it. Lori looked up at him terrified, her insides aching from him driving himself into her and ripping her apart. No, this couldn't be happening...it couldn't... Lori screamed again, loud enough to make everything echo around her. Peloquin's face crumpled, his fangs showing as he roared. Out of pure fright, Lori's eyes rolled back into their sockets as her entire body went limp as she slipped into a darkness where she desperately searched for Boone, but was unable to find him.

As her body went lax against his strong arms, he stared down and gave her a violent shake. Lori's body hung in his arms like dead weight before Peloquin licked his lips. Slowly his red hand cupped her breast over the sweater. Giving it a rough squeeze, he closed his eyes, softly growling, Knowing it was madness to stay any longer, his own thirst and hunger overtake him. Laying her down on the soft grass, he leaned down and ripped her sweater in two. The frabic tore apart like paper, revealing her plump breasts which were overspilling in her breasts. Kneeling down, he spread her legs, and yanked down her slacks again, roughly pulling them down past her hips. Breathing heavy, he worked his cock out from his slacks, and positioned himself as he reached forward and sank into her as hard as he could, In one direct hard thrust, he laid there gritting his fangs together before he began to thrust away. Lori's pale yet beautiful face remained still as Peloquin continued to pump inside her. His ass lifting and falling in a frantic rhythm as her body gently shook. Driving his sex into her over and over again, his balls slapped against her, as he clawed at her sides, licked her face, and kept ramming himself into her as hard as he could. Her legs spread at his sides, her body remained still even after Peloquin roared loudly, releasing his seed as he climaxed once more, stiffening his entire body and roughly holding onto her. Closing his eyes, he slowly collapsed against her, before he laid his cheek against hers. Gently, he kissed her, before stroking his claws against her hands, opening one and gently lacing his fingers into hers before squeezing.

He laid there, still inside her, his face against hers, listening to her breath until the shadows slowly began to rise and the wind started to pick up. Dressing the two of them the best he could, he scooped her up, her sweater still ripped in two as he carried her back to the barn. When he returned, Kinski frowned as he saw Peloquin stand there, Lori's badly abused body laying in his arms.

The Midian monsters remained hidden behind the boxes and stacks of hay, frightened as their glowing eyes stared out at him. Instantly Rachel walked over and looked at Lori's torn sweater and lightly bleeding claw marks over her breasts. Raising her eyes, she stared at Peloquin. Her expression disappointed and disgusted.

"Oh Peloquin, what have you done..." Peloquin glared down at her, holding onto Lori tightly.

"She's mine..."

"She's not your wife Peloquin, that life was lost long before you even became Nightbreed. Oh what have you done?"

"Boone is dead, he destroyed us and now we're in ruin."

"So you take this innocent soul?

You don't expect her to love you as you are? As the monster you've become..."

"I have always been a monster, nothing has changed."

Peloquin's eyes shinned with hate, flashing in the darkness before he walked past Rachel, still holding onto Lori as he settled towards the back of the barn. He felt the others watching, judging, and whispering, but he didn't care. For once, he just no longer cared. Holding onto Lori's unconscious body, he slowly settled down and held her in his arms. Her head rolled, her hair falling into her face. Her bottom lip was swollen from the punch, and there were dark circled under her eyes. Holding her, he did see how bad the claw marks were, and how her sweater was in tatters. Still, she was with him, and that was all that mattered. Holding onto her, he gently stroked her hair back before she muttered and lightly moaned before rolling in towards his chest. Gently stroking the side of her face, he stared down at her knowing he had found his mate after all these years...

The Next Morning...

Lori laid there, staring up at the high ceiling of the barn, her wide green eyes tracked the high rafters of the ceiling, and saw thin little cracks of light from the boards. Laying there, she felt unable to move. She laid there against the scattered pieces of hay with her sore limbs useless and strained. When she had come around, her throat was horse and unable to scream. She tried to leap up and run but instead as soon as she stared at herself she nearly fainted again. Rachel and a few of the others came out from the shadows. She began to hysterically cry, begging to know what happened. Instead just pity filled looks were cast her way before Rachel knelt down beside her, gently she placed cool comforting hands on Lori's feverish cheeks and gently tried to sooth her.

"Hush now child, don't cry..."

Lori began to sob, she stared down at her body which no longer looked as her own. How could this be possible? Instead her her thin frame, her stomach stuck out perfectly round. Something was inside it, slowly moving around. In less than a night she had somehow become pregnant. Her stomach stuck out, heavy, and foreign. She looked as if she was eight, maybe even nine months. Her insides still ached from when Peloquin had taken and raped her. At first she had cried, tried to scream, and even move. Her arms and legs felt like useless jelly. She tried sitting up but she was too weak. Her hands nervously flapped, moving across her swollen stomach, thinking she was losing her mind. She felt tiny little kicks beneath the skin. Something was living inside her, something awful and terrible. Whatever that monster had done to her, he had impregnated and plated some awful deadly spawn inside her. She was pregnant, she was really pregnant.

She cried, tossing her head from side to side. She sobbed in Rachel's arms telling him what Peloquin had done to her, she begged for Boone, kept yelling her that she just wanted to wake up. Instead she remained there, feeling the pressure of whatever it was inside her weighing her down and shifting from within her. Shuna appeared from the shadows, staring down at her with digest.

"How could he even touch you, you're a natural..."

Kinski walked over, squatting down before sighing.

"You okay hon?"

Lori burst into tears, holding onto her stomach as she felt the kicks become more frantic.

"Kill it! Please kill it now please!"

That's when a horrible pain over took her, causing her entire body to tense up. Snapping her eyes shut, she screamed and leaned forward before a gush of cold water came from within her two spread legs. Sitting slightly up, she saw it trickle down against the barn floor.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Lori screamed. Right away Rachel and Kinski knelt beside her. Rachel gently helped her sit up against her.

"Hush now darling, when a Nightbreed carries a child, it only takes a moon's pass before it is born, it's coming..."

"It's against the lawn! No Nightbreed shall spawn with a natural. It will rip her apart coming out. Kill her before that creature comes out!" Shuna hissed. Shooting a dirty look, Kinski shook his head and exchanged a worried look with Rachel.

"She's right, it is against the law, she's natural...her body won't be able to take it..."

Peloquin then appeared, smoking a cigarette. His intense eyes staring down at Lori as she sat up against Rachel, her hands on her huge round stomach. Quickly breathing, Lori sat there as sweat rolled down her forehead. The pain was unimaginable, her entire lower half felt as if it was being torn apart. Laying against Rachel, she tossed her head from side to side, whimpering. Peloquin squatted down and cocked his head to the side. Right away Lori's face crumpled in rage, spitting, she glared at him.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU DID THIS!"

Peloquin's expression didn't change. Instead he simply reached forward, and gripped her hand. Lori was taken over by another cramp as she threw her head back and shrieked. Squeezing Peloquin's hand, she kept her eyes snapped shut as she cried, feeling everything go numb. Kinski and Shuna quickly went off to try and calm down the others, mostly the younger ones that nothing was wrong. Rachel meanwhile looked up at Peloquin, her eyes angered yet calm.

"Hold onto her, it is coming." Peloquin sat down, allowing Lori to lean against her as Rachel went over and opened her two bent legs.

"It is coming..." Rachel the held up her hand which was covered in blood.

"She's losing too much blood..." Peloquin stared down at Lori before meeting his eyes with Rachel.

"Kill it before it kills her, I won't lose her."

Rachel stared up at him.

"You raped this poor being and put this inside of her, you murdered her...you know she won't survive."

"Then I'll change her..."

Lori's eyes snapped open, as she tried her hardest to slink away from him weakly.

"Get away from me!" Peloquin's hand felt her stomach, and felt whatever was inside clawing it's way to get out. Looking at Lori's pale sweaty face, his concerned serious blue eyes looked her over. This was his mate, and he would do anything to claim her as his. Forcefully he bent her head, revealing her smooth neck as she screamed. Breathing in the power, Peloquin roared before he sank his fangs deep into her flesh. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Lori screamed out in pain as her entire body went ridged. Peloquin felt her blood drip down his throat. Feeling her pulse, her life force slowly beat down, he felt more pleasure than he ever could in his entire life. She struggled, trying to free herself but instead he held onto her, holding back her struggles before they completely stopped. Lifting his head, blood still dripping from his mouth, Peloquin smiled as he stared down at Lori who remained still. Just then she twitched once, twice, and finally began to convulse.

Peloquin watched as black blood sprayed out from between her two spread legs, splattering on the floor. Holding onto her, Peloquin breathed deeply before Lori's eyes snapped open, wild and now reborn as Nightbreed. They flashed like a cat's eye before they widened and her claws came out, digging into Peloquin as she screamed, shaking her head as her back arched. Peloquin felt the power of the nightbreed start to take over him. He glared his fangs down at hers, as she held onto him and loudly moaned. In seconds, she began to scream loudly as she bore down with all her might. Just then overhead the sound of a chopper was heard.

The Midian monsters all stared up before Kinski stood.

"They found us, we need to go!"

Right away everyone began to panic, running and throwing wool blankets over the ones who could be harmed by sun. Screams and cries were heard before Lori went limp in Peloquin's arms. Right away Peloquin stared at her puzzled. Shuna ran over, pulling at his arm. "Let's go Peloquin!" Peloquin gave her body a violent shake, loudly screaming as he carefully watched her face. Instead, nothing. Just then the main doors to the barn were kicked down, hundreds of police officers waiting, weapons aimed.

"PELOQUIN!"

Shuna screamed, this time tightly wrapping her hands around his wrist and yanking him to stand. Peloquin watched Lori's body roll down into a heap, lifeless and not crossed over. How could this have happened? It was his bite, he knew it. She was supposed to have turned and be his. Gun fire began echoing loudly as the creatures scattered and screamed. Peloquin leaned down, attempting to grab onto her body but Shuna kept pulling him.

"We gotta go, come on!"

"NO!"

Peloquin tore free of Shuna's grip, he stood before Lori and saw that she hadn't changed. His bite, the one that mocked death had been too late. Peloquin was tempted to rip Lori's stomach open and save his child, but he saw no more movement come from beneath her skin. She was lifeless, as was his spawn he had put inside her. Outraged, Peloquin let out a hurt howl before he was pulled away towards the back of the barn where creatures were crawling and making their escape through a trap door that led to the ground level. Before being pushed away, Peloquin took one last look at Lori and swore he would find her, that even in death, she would always belong to him.

Later...

The police gathered around the dead pregnant woman, she was thrown into a heap like a discarded rag doll. Her sweater was split down the middle, revealing a large round swollen pregnant stomach. Her slacks were ripped and pulled down, and black blood was smeared on her thighs. She was thrown over to the side, claw marks running down her arms and sides, a bleeding animal bite on her neck. The two officers carefully circled around her, shotguns pointed.

"Jesus..." One squatted down before reaching out. Taking the woman's wrist, he felt for a pulse before looking up at the fellow officer.

"She's still alive, radio in for an ambulance."

"Is she one of those things?" "

No, she seems normal...bleeding pretty bad though...think she lost the baby."

The men continued to stare down at the badly beaten woman, not knowing that miles away, fleeing were the last few remaining members of Nightbreed. The police had come in and gunned most of them down, now just a few had escaped, all ready badly wounded, scared, and not knowing where to go. Many of them were destroyed by the sun, while the rest were simply picked off like animals. Peloquin, Kinski, Rachel, and Shuna were all that remained. Rachel's daughter had been gunned down and she was a complete wreck, wailing and screaming as Kinski dragged her along. The four of them, wounded and scared hurried to a cave that was just within the forest and hid inside.

The cool damp darkness was something of a comfort as they limped inside, hiding within the shadows. They settled down, all slowly sitting behind the rocks as Rachel clutched into Kinski weeping. Peloquin was bleeding again but didn't care. Instead he just sat back, staring down at his hands as Shuna attempted to move in close to him. Shifting away, Peloquin shot her a look before staring over at Kinski.

"How did they find us so quickly?"

"Ashberry, he has come of the law on his side...they are trying to hunt the last of us."

Peloquin gave a humorless dry laugh.

"Last of us, take a look around Kinski.

This is it!" Rachel continued to cry against Kinski's chest as he tried his hardest to sooth her. Staring across, he shook his head at Peloquin. "What were you thinking with Lori?"

"She's mine!"

"She's dead Peloquin, you killed her. Boone..."

"Boone is dead and was nothing but a false savior who landed us in ruin. She was to be with me, I was to be hers..."

"You raped her and put that spawn inside her that killed her and died before even taking it's first breath. Is your goal to forever be alone in this miserable life?"

"I have been alone longer than you'll ever know and she was to be with me, I..."

"Took and killed her, nothing more."

Peloquin's eyes flashed as a soft growl began to rise from his throat. Just then Rachel raised her head, tears spilling down her pale face.

"She lives." Peloquin froze.

"What?!" "Lori, she lives, the mark of the bite has saved her, but didn't get a chance to turn her completely, she's weak...but they have her."

"The naturals?"

"Yes, she's being taken to a hospital, she's weak...but your seed...your child is coming, there will be no saving..."

Peloquin rose to his feet.

"I need to find her." Rachel slowly shook her head.

"If you go, you will die. She's safe, they don't know she's breed. Stay away Peloquin, leave that poor creature be."

"NEVER!"

Peloquin roared again, showing his fangs.

"That's my mate! She's mine!" "

We have lost so much all ready, we must go, I feel Baphome calling us. We need to leave before it's too late. You have forever bonded to her, you can get her when the time is right. Now it is unsafe, please...before any more blood is spilled." Peloquin's eyes flashed again before Shuna shook, her quills quivering.

"She's right, if we really all are that's left we need to run, hide...rest up and rebuild so we're stronger, she can wait Peloquin, if they think she's natural she'll be fine."

"And the child?"

The others eyed each other before Rachel wiped her eyes.

"You of all people know a child's blood is a thing we can afford to lose, mostly at a time like this. Leave her Peloquin, claim her when it is time." Peloquin whirled around, screaming, driving his fist into one of the cave walls, causing tiny rocks to crumble and fall to the ground. Turning, Peloquin grabbed into Rachel and shook her roughly, kissing into her face.

"I don't care that your child is dead, but mine and my mate are still alive. Tell me where they have taken her, now!"

Rachel smiled, slowly shaking her head as a mist of fog surrounded them. Kinski and Shuna stood back, too afraid to say anything.

"You don't scare me Peloquin. I can not see her nor do I wish to, remember she isn't completely changed yet, she isn't within my power. If you wish to end me, do so...at least I'll be with my family again."

Peloquin let go of her, letting her fall to the ground. Gritting his fans, she marched off further into the darkness of the cave, dragging his claws against the stone walls out of frustration. Shuna went to go down and speak to him but Kinski held out his hand and shook his head.

"Leave him."

Peloquin found himself standing there in the darkness of the cave, his fists clutched and his nails scraping together. He would find Lori and his child, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Meanwhile...

Lori's limp body was loaded and strapped onto the stretcher. An oxygen mask was placed over her pale face, and the paramedics rolled her out to the ambulance. One checked her vital signs, while the other applied pressure onto her neck trying to stop the bleeding. "Hurry her to the hospital!

She's going into labor!"

The sirens went on, as Lori was loaded up, and taken away


	2. A child

_**Author's note - In this version, Boone never bites Lori. Sorry guys! It was Peloquin that got that pleasure in this story! **_

"AM I GOING TO DIE?!"

Lori asked, crying at the top of her lungs as the doctor and nurses rushed around in complete chaos trying to work in the emergency room. Lori kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Quick flashes of Boone's sweet handsome face appeared before her, then slowly transformed into Peloquin's hateful flashing greenish blue eyes as he growled. Waking, she was nearly blinded by the overhead lights, the sounds of shouts, and clicking machines. An oxygen mask was placed over her mouth and nose, fogging up as her large eyes darted back and forth. The pain became far too much to bare as her back arched, and she felt a horrible pressure shooting down in to her body.

"KILL IT! PLEASE KILL IT! IT'S RIPPING ME APART!"

"We lost the heartbeat! She's losing it!"

She faintly heard the doctor yell as she felt her legs get spread.

"Okay honey, we need you to start pushing, push with all your might..."

Lori threw her head back screaming.

Miles away, Peloquin froze inside the cave they were hiding in as his head shot up. Looking around, nostrils flared as he looked up, no longer hearing the dripping of the cave eaves. He felt Lori, knew she was in pain. The child, his child was coming... Lori was helped to somewhat sit up on the delivery table. She gasped for air, feeling no use of the oxygen. She knew whatever seed Peloquin had planted inside of her was a spawn of evil, a spawn that would rip her apart.

"KILL IT, PLEASE!"

She moaned as the nurses coaxed her, held her hand, and told her not to worry. The doctor was sitting between her two spread legs as the blackish blood seemed to cover everything. Lori didn't feel anymore strength inside of her. The only thing she could see was her round stomach, and Peloquin on top of her grinning.

"PLEASE, PLEASE STOP, MAKE IT STOP I CAN'T!"

That's when she felt something, something she had never felt before. It was a lingering surging feeling, more of an emotion than anything else. Suddenly the voices of everyone around her was zoned out. For a split second she thought she saw a swirling mist floating around her, as fine as the air she so badly tried to breath. She felt it flow into her, and unlike any high or drug...it came inside of her and filled her with a sudden power. The pain of this monster slowly making it's way through her was gone. The memory of the rape faded. Her eyes widened and became almost animal like. Lori threw her head back and for an instant the Nightbreed was within her. Her bandaged wound felt a buzzing power within it's bleeding folds, and she reared her body, and screamed. Seconds later she felt the pressure leave, and just like that, she felt it slide out of her. Lori closed her eyes, waiting for some red lizard monster to slide squirming onto the doctor's gloved hands. She laid there, exhausted waiting for the screams of horror...

Instead... She simply heard the thin crying of a newborn baby. Slowly the feeling of power faded away as she opened her eyes and stared down. Instead of a squirming red monster, there laid a squirming chubby newborn baby, covered in blood and slime, but human. Lori's eyes widened in disbelief. No, it couldn't be. It was impossible... She couldn't believe it. Still squeezing the nurses' hand, she gasped. The grinning doctor held up the baby.

"It's a girl!"

Lori slipped the oxygen mask off her, she sat there completely stunned before a cry of relief escaped her. She sat there staring at the newborn in wonder. The doctor snipped the cord, and carried her to be cleaned up and weighed. Lori strained her neck, instantly her eyes in panic.

"Where are you taking her?!"

"We're just cleaning her up honey, you did real good. She's beautiful..."

"I want to see her! Please I have to see her!"

"Shhh, it's all right..."

The doctor brought the baby over, wrapped in a tight white blanket with a cap on.

"She's nearly ten pounds, one of the biggest newborns I've delivered in a while!"

Slowly and carefully the doctor placed the baby in Lori's weak arms. Lori stared down, unable to even think that this had just come out of her.

"Does...she look...I mean, is she normal?"

She looked up at the doctor, scared out of her mind. Warmly smiling, the doctor nodded.

"She's perfectly healthy and normal, don't you worry." Lori stared down, almost in a trace at the baby who was no longer crying. Instead she thinly fussed, and her tiny little fists waved about. Lori's pinky went into the baby's little fist and she smiled as silent tears rolled down her face.

"How is this even possible..."

Lori softly said staring down.

"What are you gonna name her honey?"'

One of the nurses' asked. Lori stared down at the baby and knew that somehow, just somehow this existed because of something so horrible. Still, she survived, and this infant, this life...was part of her.

"Parker...I want to name her Parker."

Smiling the nurse said it was such a pretty name. They let Lori hold her a little longer before telling her that they were going to take her up to the nursery. Lori at first didn't didn't want to let her go. She feared something would happen to her, that somehow those men who went after them would come back. That Ashberry, or even Peloquin himself would take and kill her.

"Please, just a little longer..."

"You can see her later honey to nurse, let's get her down to the nursery and we'll finish up with you."

Lori watched the baby get taken away, feeling herself on edge, not wanting to see her go. Feeling suddenly so empty, she laid back so drained and exhausted from the delivery. Watching as the doctor and nurses prep her, she felt the string of a needle and simply stared upward, drifting off again, away from the pain and confusion of the last past couple of days. The only thing she knew was that she was a mother now, and she would die to protect her child. A few hours later Lori was wheeled to a private hospital room. She was hooked onto an IV and was resting. She kept asking about the baby, but the nurses said within the hour they would bring her and try to get her to nurse with her. Lori sat propped up in the hospital bed, sitting there, nervously awaiting until the baby was brought to her when a female police deputy came in.

"Ms. Winston?"

Lori's eyes shot over to the woman who held her hat and stepped inside.

"Who are you?!" The woman walked over.

"The county is in scrambles...outside a cemetery there's nearly five dozen dead men, mostly police officers. Reports say that you were found at a barn a few miles away and were linked. I have your purse from the Sweet Grass hotel..."

She dropped her purse on the chair. Lori glared up.

"All I saw was innocent men, woman, and children gunned down and hunted like animals...so unless you want the same to happen to me, forget about me, forget about my child, and stay away..."

Lori no longer felt like herself, her eyes widened like an animal as she glared at the police officer who suddenly seemed to have fallen into a trance. Lori didn't even hear the words she had spoken, but they flowed through her. Within seconds, the female officer blinked as if she was just awoken from a terrible dream. Nodding, she stepped back.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you Ms. Winston..."

"I was never there, now call off your men and tell them to stop searching. Midian is gone, there is no more."

The police officer nodded.

"Yes of course, have a good day Ms. Winston..."

"And officer?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever come back."

The officer nodded before turning and leaving. Lori took a second before releasing that energy. Slowly she stared at her hands and wondered, what was happening to her? Gently touching her bandaged neck, she glanced over at the monitors and saw her heartbeat. Touching her chest, she couldn't feel it. How was this possible? Was she alive or dead?" Before she could think any further, one of the nurses came walking in carrying the baby.

"We have someone that would like to see you."

Brightening up, Lori smiled as the nurse handed over the baby.

"She's been so good, barley cries..."

The baby was placed in her arms as Lori smiled, gently rocking her. She was perfect.

"Oh Peloquin you bastard, you'll never touch her, I promise..."

Lori softly whispered as the puzzled nurse stared at them. Holding her baby, Lori leaned down and kissed her forehead. She would love this child even if it had been made in hate. She would prove the breed bring, and raise it as if it's father had been Boone. Several Days Later... Lori carried the car seat she had bought which held Parker who was fast asleep and bundled up with blankets. Lori was still stunned at how quickly she had adapted, and had taken the bus back to the city. What had happened in Midian was everywhere, all over the papers. After Lori was released, she had been waiting at the bus stop cradling Parker while looking at two papers she had bought.

It seemed the fires had spread, even out to the fields. Everything, all the bodies were now burnt up and gone. The police weren't releasing any statements at the currant moment. Looking down at her sleeping baby, she gently touched one of her chubby little cheeks and sighed. The night before she had woken from a violent nightmare. She had been dreaming that Ashberry had taken Decker's mask, and was slowly walking down the hallways of the hospital, a long knife at his side. Slowly he began to drag the blade across the walls, scraping the paint off before he stopped at the large bay window of the nursery. Looking in, he saw Parker sleeping and chuckled before smashing the glass. Lori woke with a heart, her eyes huge and sweat dripping down her face.

It was thundering and lighting out, and the entire room seemed to flash with blue. Sitting straight up, Lori clutched her hands at her chest before glancing out the window. There just outside in the rain was Peloquin grinning. Holding back a scream, Lori shut her eyes and counted to three. When she opened them he was gone. Instead just darkness as the rain splattered against the glass. Taking a second, she smoothed out her hospital gown and knew she had a lot to think about. For the past few days in the hospital she had been on edge. No other police came to question her, but she kept her eye out for the news. At the moment they simply said there was a series of fires that had spread. Nothing more. She pushed any thoughts of Boone away by seeing the baby. All of the nurses loved her, and kept telling Lori they had never seen a baby so good before. Whenever Lori was allowed to visit her in the nursery, or hold her she felt at ease. This horrible series of events had all led up to this. Her doctor had came in the evening before, asking her if she had anywhere to go?

Lori said of course, she was going back to her apartment in the city. He asked if she had any family that could come get her? Lori simply shook her head and said no. Her insurance had covered nearly everything and anything else Lori gave an address to bill her at. She just wanted to get home, get into bed with her baby, and sleep forever, trying her hardest to forget what had happened. The doctor sighed and said he believed she would make a fine mother, but while he was finishing up with the delivery... He dropped his eyes and sighed.

"Were you attacked Ms. Winston?"

Lori simply stared, she felt a pulse begin to drum from within her head. Slowly she shook her head.

"No, I wasn't."

The doctor nodded, leaving it at that. Patting her leg he handed her a few business cards of centers in the city for unwed single mothers who offer help. With a wish of luck, he told her again what a gorgeous daughter she had and left. Lori sat back in the hospital bed, knowing she had to leave and leave soon. On the bus ride back, Lori had bought two seats, one of which held the carrier for Parker. She had bought some things as well as what the hospital had given her, and had everything neatly packed into a bag along with her purse under the seat. She leaned over, adjusting the blankets and staring down at her sleeping baby. She was so perfect it made her heart ache. Lifting her eyes, she looked out at the rolling country side and held in a deep breath. She had somehow, someway escaped all of this. Boone was dead, and she now knew of the other side,. There were indeed monsters, some even human. She planned on returning to the city and somehow...find a way to make it work.

Just last week she was a single lounge singer, in love, and unaware of the darkness that lingered below. Looking at Parker she smiled and knew she would do whatever she could to protect her, even if it meant murder. She was different now, she could feel it. Whatever power that had surged into her when she delivered and then spoke with the police officer, she knew it was because of this bite that was bandaged and now covered with a scar around her neck. Peloquin not only had raped and had gotten her pregnant, but had changed her as well. No, she wouldn't be nightbreed, and neither would her baby. They would leave this place far behind and live normal happy life's. She swore it.

"You'll never touch her Peloquin, she's mine." She softly hissed looking out the window as the bus rolled down the highway.

"Never."

Miles and miles away, still hidden in the caves the few last remaining members of the breed sat around a small fire. Rachel had simply been staring off into the flames, not speaking a word. Kinski and Shuna sat together before Peloquin appeared. He stared at Rachel.

"Where is she?"

"Gone, far away from all this death."

"And the child?" Rachel glanced up.

"A girl...a daughter."

Peloquin began to breath heavy, his chest heaving.


End file.
